the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Night
the child of unknown parents in Germany. Biography Early Life Not much is known about his childhood. In adult life, he had a pretty normal life in society. He belonged to high society, and it wasn't too long before he met his wife, and had three beautiful kids. But none of them were ready when the plague struck town. One by one, they've all fallen sick, and he heard and watched his family die, powerless to help them. When he was close to dying himself, he thought he saw an angel, but it turned out to be a female vampire. She bit him, and took him away from there. For three days, he burned internally, and thought he had gone to Hell. But it stopped three days later, and he woke up in a castle, confused. He had no idea of what had happened to him, and the more he tried to get his head around, the harder it became. He wanted to go join his family, and had no desire to stay, nor any power or anything to offer. He had a brief romance with Heidi before leaving without guarantee of returning. He didn't want to be anywhere and was severely depressed to what had happened to his family. He left for a few years to gather his thoughts and find himself, and ended up returning. He couldn't just get Heidi out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. He ended up joining the Volturi, although he was a low ranked guard. Elysian Peace Night was attending the masquerade when the castle was bombed. He was in the dungeon searching for a quiet place. There was where he first met Chione, and took her to safety, feeling a bond that he couldn't explain to the child he was holding on his arms, thankful he had brought her to safety and keeping a hold on her as if he didn't want to let her go. Once outside the castle, he saw his mate Heidi and spent some time with her, relaxing and letting the memories flooding back into his mind come at ease and allow his mind to slowly process them. Twisted Everyway He was seen with Chione, realizing she was his daughter, and talking to her about it. Physical appearance Night stands at 6 feet tall, with spiky black hair and crimson eyes. He'll often go on rampages for blood. Personality & Traits Night can be a sweetheart, if he wants to be, and charming. He tends to be quiet and comes off as abrupt and aggressive, as if he is constantly defensive of everything and everyone. Powers & Abilities They are unknown at the moment. Relationships Heidi His mate. He simply adores her, and when they are not working, they spend every bit of time together. Chione His daughter that he is not aware of that fact. He did bond with the child, but doesn't know why or where the bond he feels comes from. In Twisted Everyway, he comes with realization of that, telling Chione everything. It was a few years ago. Suddenly, I followed this... dark night. Right outside of the castle. Your mother was there. We spent one night together. That's when she told me she was going to have a child. *he says all this while looking at her sternly* and then, as if she had some...hypnotic powers over me, she told me to go. And then...there was nothing. I couldn't remember anything. Until now. You were the child, Chione. You are the child. My child. Night telling Chione she is his daughter Etymology Night is a name of English origin. He gave himself this name after waking up as a vampire, not remembering his real name. Media portrayal Night is portrayed by Patrick Dempsey in all pictures. Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Category:MUCs Category:Volturi Guards Category:Volturi Guard Category:Males